Only Dean
by Stompy Bigfoot
Summary: Sequel to “More Than It Seems”. Wincest. The boys find themselves developing thoughts on each other. Basically a oneshot of the boys’ relationship growing from brotherly love into a sexually and romantic one.


**ONLY DEAN**

**AUTHOR:** Stompy Bigfoot

**DISCLAIMER: **Supernatural belongs to Warner Bros., Wonderland Sound and Vision, McG, Eric Kripke, and Robert Singer. I am only borrowing their characters for my own personal pleasure and no permanent harm will come to them.

**SUMMARY:** Sequel to "More Than It Seems". Wincest. The boys find themselves developing thoughts on each other. Basically a one-shot of the boys' relationship growing from brotherly love into a sexually and romantic one.

**SPOILERS: **Season 2, but Heart never happened and the last two episodes had some changes

**RATING:** R, language, and adult themes.

_Italics_ are thoughts.

* * *

"It's finally over. I don't know what to say." Sam whispered in awe, staring down at the dead janitor lying on his back in the dark graveyard.

"I have something to say." Dean went down to one knee, and staring at the dead guy, he verbalized not so gently, "That was for mom, you son of a bitch."

Sam just stood there, nodding at Dean's remark, but otherwise, remained still and silent. Dean got up and looked at Sam with a genuine smile on his face, a smile that Sam hasn't seen on Dean's face since he was 10. With another look between them, they turned away and made their way to the car.

"Hey Sam, we should go to Vegas for a small vacation. We killed the yellow-eyed son of a bitch, so we deserve some break." Dean's 1000-watt grin came on full force, while Sam just stared at him with a 'what-the-hell' look, then shook his head in exasperation._ Only Dean._

"What? I'm serious Sam." Dean continued to stand by his point. The youngest Winchester muttered a 'whatever' before opening the Driver's door.

---

After exorcising 7 demons in the past 4 months, Dean can say that he's very angry and horny._ I haven't had sex for the past month, and not only that, I've been having freakin sex dreams of my brother. Not good Dean, very bad._ Looking to his right, his brother was in the passenger seat snoring faintly, all the harshness vanished from his face, full of innocence, something that only can be captured when he is asleep._ Why can't he always be like this? Aye, the pains of this life. _

Sam gave a quiet moan, then faced Dean more, still asleep. Dean was enjoying the view immensely. These were the only times where he was able to divulge in his thoughts without any repercussions for sure. _Why am I developing these thoughts? We're brothers for one, and this would freak the hell out of Sam. After all, take in account of the hunt all those months ago…_ He couldn't help it, but he was gradually getting hard at the all the ideas that were running through his head currently._ God, why now, dammit!_

All of the sudden, Sam opened his eyes and let out a big intake of breath. Dean heard the suck in of air, and looked at his brother in concern. "You alright there?"

Sam sat up properly and grumbled out, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Dean gave another scrutinizing look, but fortunately, left it at that. Sam blinked once more before taking out the map and studying it. _Only Sam would study a map._

_This is so wrong. I'm falling in love with my brother. I can't help it. He's done everything for me, stood by me for my whole life, even when I left, even when I told him about dad, he still put me first. Oh Dean…_Sam shook his head lightly, clearing his on the way, and asked Dean, "How long until Proctor?"

"A couple of hours" Dean's answered with a sharp edge to his voice.

Sam couldn't help it, but he was hurt by Dean's behaviour towards him. For the past month, his older has been ignoring him completely. If he was talking to Sam, it was barking orders and anything to do with the hunt. Sam doesn't understand why his brother is acting that way, and his brain couldn't rack up any possibilities as to why the sudden change of attitude.

_I'm getting it out of him tonight…no matter what…_

---

"Dean, I've had enough of your shit." Sam stated abruptly when both boys were getting ready for bed.

"Dude, what the hell? What did I do this time?" Dean retorted back heatedly._ Don't tell me he knows…_

"Nothing. But I've had enough of your shitty attitude for the past month. What did I do Dean?" Sam crossed his legs under the covers, knowing this is going to be a very long night.

Dean quickly assured his younger brother, "You didn't do anything. It's me. No need to get your panties in a twist."

"Oh no Dean. Something is definitely wrong here, or you wouldn't be acting like this. Come on man, just tell me." Sam gave his puppy eyed look, and Dean literally melted under the look.

_I will not give in…I will not give in…ha…I didn't give in…_ "No Sam. It's none of your business." Dean gave a challenging look, daring Sam to go on.

Unfortunately on Dean's part, it seemed that it wasn't his day. The younger Winchester really was trying to find an answer to his question, and he needed it tonight. "Dean, I'm making it my business since this is affecting me too. Just tell me."

"No"

"Dean…"

"I said No. Sam…" Dean gave a warning look in Sam's direction.

"No Dean." Sam defiantly returned his look.

"Sam…" Dean's voice was growling by now like an angry dog, and both boys knew Sam was pushing his buttons to his limit.

"Don't Sam me" Sam's voice rose up a notch, filled with controlled annoyance and frustration. The tension in the room was increasing rapidly.

"Fine Sam. You want to know why? I'm going to tell you why I've been like a bitch for the past month. I've been having sex dreams of you Sam. This isn't the normal walk in the park. This is wrong and disgusting, and I don't know how to turn it off." Dean broke off dejectedly.

The confession shocked Sam speechless, and he was staring at his older brother as if he was from Mars. _Oh my god…he feels the same way…_

_I shouldn't have told him. Great Dean, you just destroyed any relationship you had with your brother._ Dean muttered a 'I knew I shouldn't have told you' before standing up and making his way out of the door, keys in hand.

Before he could step foot outside, Sam jumped up and grabbed him hard on the shoulder. Turning him around, he said, "Stop Dean."

Seeing Dean halted in his stance, Sam continued in a much tender voice, "You feel the same way? I do too Dean, but I was scared to tell you. It's not wrong and disgusting if we both feel the same way."

Dean remained silent, but his hazel orbs were noticeably shining with happiness and pleasure. Sam knew Dean wouldn't make the first move, so he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed him. The shorter Winchester gasped in shock, and Sam took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside.

Things got pretty heated, as the two boys got more into their kiss. When Dean slipped his hands underneath Sam's shirt to feel around, he felt him flinch instinctively, and Dean being the thoughtful big brother, gave one more peck to Sam's pink and swollen lips, before he stopped his ministrations. Sam protested slightly, but Dean whispered back, "You're not ready Sam. It's all right. I'm not mad."

_Thanks Dean, for being considerate. Only you would be here until the end with me. Only you Dean. _

---

**3 MONTHS LATER**

Sam and Dean were kissing like their life depended on it. The boys had just finished their showers after a gruelling salt 'n' burn, and both were just feeling the moment.

Sam suddenly stopped his actions, and asked an obviously put out Dean, "I want to go further tonight."

Dean expressed mellifluously, "You sure?"

"Yeah" and with that, Sam crashed his lips against Dean's again.

Dean pushed Sam onto his back, and latched his mouth onto his neck, intending to make a mark there. Sam moaned at the nipping mouth, as his hands began travelling under Dean's shirt, running them up and down his muscular back. The light touches had somehow made some affect, since Dean shuddered visibly and began a poor attempt of tugging of the Sam's shirt. Sam synchronized his actions not a second later, and soon, both the boys' shirts were thrown hazardously onto the floor.

_I love Dean's chest…beauty…_

Sam groaned at the skin-to-skin contact, and in response, he'd thrown his head back and racked his nails harshly down Dean's golden back. Dean grinned into Sam's collarbone, then moved south to suck on the dark nub on his right. Sam just stopped all his movements at the first contact of Dean's mouth on his nipple._ Never knew it can feel so good…ahhh…Dean…_

Getting the nipple to it's hardest; Dean moved left to give the matching pebble the same treatment. Sam moved his hands further down, and slipped them under the waistband of Dean's briefs. Moving one hand to the front, he felt his brother's erection resting heavily in his hand. Putting that aside for now, Sam took both hands out again and started his task of seeing Dean fully naked.

By now, Dean had paid enough attention to Sam's chest, and had moved down, licking and nibbling at every dent and curve he felt on the way. Sam's hard abs responded to his touches and licks, and Dean could feel Sam's legs spreading apart to accommodate his figure. _You know Sam, you're gorgeous when you wither like that. _

Sam gave a pitiful whimper as his cock was out of the restrains of his boxers finally. Dean blew lightly over the head, and he could see the phallus in front of him enlarging. Settling both hands firmly on Sam's thighs to prevent any movement, he continued to tease the organ, causing pearls of pre-cum to ooze out rapidly. Sam whined pathetically…_patience Sam…patience…_ Taking off his own underwear, he moved up, and their cocks made contact for the first time.

_Have to see more of Sam like this. Only I…have to value that. _

Two loud groans were heard, and Sam began humping against Dean, wanting something more.

"Please Dean" Sam groaned into Dean's ear before nipping lightly at his collarbone.

"You sure you want to bottom? You can top…" Dean's voice was hoarse, due to the lust that was coursing through his veins.

Sam shook his head at Dean's last comment, and said, "not tonight."

_I love Sam…have to make it good…_

Dean rose slightly. Giving Sam a chaste kiss, he reached down and after a cry of joy; a full jar of lubricant was in his hands. Sam gave a reassuring smile at Dean, separated his legs, and lifting them to give Dean better access. Dean growled hungrily at the sight, before sitting between them.

Coating his fingers with a generous amount of lubricant, he started with feeling around the hole, never actually entering. Seeing as Sam wasn't relaxing anytime soon, he took Sam's erection in his mouth. Instantly, the area around his index finger relaxed, and Dean allowed himself to thrust the first digit inside. The channel was tight around his finger, and he delved further, trying to find the magic spot. His finger pad touched them by accident and was received with a loud moan.

Taking the chance, he plunged in a second finger into the hot channel. Sam gasped at the intrusion and Dean felt the sphincter around his fingers tightened immeasurably, causing his two digits to crush against each other slightly. Moving his left hand around to Sam's naval; he tugged gently at the pubic hairs. Gradually, more space was made around his two fingers, and he began scissoring to make more space. Hitting his prostate a few more times, Sam relaxed more and Dean entered three fingers into Sam._ Have to do four before anything. My cock is way larger than 3 fingers…_ Still scissoring lazily with his three fingers, he moved up slightly and kissed Sam to take his mind off the next step. Sam retaliated just as enthusiastically, forgetting for a second about invasion currently in his anus, and Dean entered his fourth and final finger into Sam. He continued his scissoring, and when he felt Sam was loose enough, he retreated his hand and grabbed the lube again.

Placing a hand on Sam's side, he tried to turn him onto his stomach, knowing that would be the position for the minimalist amount of pain. Sam, understanding what his brother was trying to do, shook his head wildly; his eyes pleading at Dean and bleeding with vulnerability. Dean's finally understood,_ Dad always raped you on your stomach…_ and took away his hand. Reaching up, he grabbed the pillow beneath Sam's head and placed it under his hips. Lubricating up his own erection generously, he looked Sam into the eye for confirmation of the inevitable. Sam stared back; eye's full of trust and love, and brought Dean down so his mouth was in time with his shoulder.

Just as Dean sunk into Sam, the brown-haired bit down hard on his shoulder, drawing blood out. Dean hissed slightly, but didn't comment, knowing it was Sam's way of going against the pain. He got to the hilt, and stayed there until Sam started to thrust his hips up for more movement._ Come on Dean, start moving._

Dean kissed Sam again, and started thrusting his hips against Sam. Still in a lip-lock with Sam, he moved his right hand south, until he found the erected phallus that was trapped between their sweaty bodies. Sam hummed in pleasure as calloused hands were roughly but gently stroking him to an orgasm. It wasn't soon before Dean's hands were covered in hot sticky come. Then clenching around his cock didn't help matters, and he came with a loud groan a few thrusts later.

Dean slipped his now flaccid cock out of Sam, and gave him a breath-taking kiss. "Thanks for trusting me." Dean's hazels gazed deeply into Sam's caramel orbs.

Sam shook his head and said, "No Dean. I should thank you for just being you Dean."

"Can you top next time? I want to know what being the bitch feels like." Dean exclaimed suddenly, while bringing the covers up.

Sam turned off the light and just snuggled into Dean, never really answering his question.

_**The End**_


End file.
